The Snags and Serenity of Love
by Coolgal342
Summary: Anna and Sadie are two different girls, each with a different amount of drama and pain. Discover the story of each girl, and how they deal with the love and heartbreak that they encounter. Not a real book, but there is really no other category to use.
1. That Branch Was Jinxed!

**This is a fluffy story that is filled with multiple oneshots and mini stories. My friend and I came up with the idea of making this. Each chapter is going to be from the perspective of one of two girls:**

**- Annalice (Anna) Kyler**

**- Sadibelle (Sadie) Augreen**

**This story is just for fun, and it helps me get over my writers block by writing something off the top of my head, instead of having precise requirements to follow.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: That Branch Was Jinxed!**

My name is Annalice.

This is the story of when I started living…the way my heart wanted me to.

It was a beautiful day. I felt the warm spring breeze blowing thought my short black hair, causing it to blow in my face. My sight was periodically blocked, restricting my view of the park down below me. From the tree branch I sat upon, I watched as children frolicked about in the cool grass, their laughter ringing in my ears. I watched as my own brother played field hockey with his young friends. I _love_ hockey. I was so happy that Jordan, my brother, loved hockey too.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the branch breaking beneath me. Though I am skinny, my weight was too much for this small branch. I felt the branch snap, and I was falling before I had time to register what had just happened.

I closed my eyes, shutting out the sight of the fast approaching ground. I felt stupid for sitting on one of the top branches of the tree. I didn't even have time to scream before I felt myself land. But instead of the cold, hard ground I had been expecting, I felt the warmth of secure arms around me, saving me from falling any further.

I opened my eyes, yearning to see my savior. My green eyes met concerned blue eyes. The blue pools were unfamiliar, but I felt instantly safe. My savior was a boy around 16, with messy blonde hair and those dazzling blue eyes. His look of concern melted away and then became a soft look. He smiled at me softly, his eyes showing an underlying emotion.

"Hi."

Oh gosh! I absolutely loved his voice. It was soft and kind, but manly and strong at the same time. I found myself looking away from him to reply.

"H-hello," I stuttered out. What was wrong with me? Maybe it was that stupid branch. That thing was jinxed. I hoped no one really saw that…

I looked around us, startled by the crowd of young hockey players gathering around us. Apparently, the mystery boy noticed them too. I suddenly became very aware that he was still holding me. I started blushing profusely.

I felt myself being lowered onto my feet. I looked up and saw the boy blushing, his hand scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness. I looked down shyly.

My brother took that as his cue to leave.

"Come on, guys. Let's go somewhere less…awkward."

Jordan and his friends left, leaving me and the mystery boy alone. I looked up at him fully, noticing how he looked familiar. I saw him look at me and smile. His smile was contagious; I smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Nathan Hale. I'm glad to see you're ok," he said with a slight trace of a blush on his face. I smiled wider at his blush.

"My name is Anna Kyler. And, yes, I am ok," I replied shyly. His next question caught me off guard.

"You're real name is Annalice, right?"

"Um…" I muttered hesitantly. How did he known that?

Apparently, my hesitance shown clearly upon my face, for his eyes widened.

"No, it's ok! We go to the same school! I have English class with you," Nathan replied quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You still haven't answered my question." I looked up at him with a perplexed look, taking note of the soft smile on his face. I suddenly remembered his question.

"Yes. My real name is Annalice, but no one uses it. People say it's too…uncommon," I explained. Nathan looked at me with unsure eyes.

"May I call you that?" he asked nervously. I half-smiled at him. Why would anyone want to use that name?

"Yes, but I think it's a weird name," I stated as I had many times before to my family.

"No, it's not a weird name. It's a lovely name. It suits you perfectly," he replied softly. I looked away from him, my cheeks extremely hot. We were silent for a few moments, both of us nervously looking at anything but the other person. I thought about what he had said. Me? Lovely? Hardly.

"Ya, lovely for a girl that just fell out of a tree." I muttered. Nathan looked at me, clearly amused.

"No, lovely for a girl that was on the wrong size branch," he replied, laughing. I laughed too.

"I swear, that tree branch was jinxed!" I exclaimed. He slowly stopped laughing, a soft smile on his lips. My heart melted inside at the sight.

"But, if it weren't for that tree branch, I wouldn't have been able to talk to you. And I know that no one would ever want to miss that chance," Nathan said. I looked away, blushing lightly. I then looked back at him, and smiled when I saw his enchanting blue eyes.

I thought that this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship, but little did I know what the future had in store for me.

**Ok, that was very sappy. My friend and I have been working on this (well, I wrote it, but she made sure that I was following the criteria that we had made), and we really hope that people will enjoy it! **

**Please review! The button is now blue! =D**


	2. Missing

**Here is another chapter of "Snags and Serenity of Love." This one is from Sadie's POV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Missing**

I walked to school on another dreary Friday. Why is Friday dreary, you might ask? Every day was the same. Nothing new _ever_ happened.

The clouds were darkening the sky as I walked with my best friend, Anna, to the park. She was acting strange. She was perkier than normal and kept sighing every 30 seconds. I finally let my curiosity take over. I grabbed her arm, halting her movement.

"Ok, what's up with you?" I asked, realizing I had sounded a little harsh. She had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. I gave her a skeptical look. There was no way she didn't know what I was talking about. Apparently, she caught on, because she giggled.

"Oh," she sighed. I crossed my arms, waiting for her answer.

"I-I met a boy," she gave a shy smile. I gaped at her.

Ok, cancel my earlier statement. This is new.

My shock soon melted away. A smirk slowly grew on my face. Anna quickly backed away, muttering how she knew that face.

"Who is this boy?" I asked slyly.

I watched her blush and tuck a lock of short, black hair behind her ear. She finally gathered the courage to speak.

"His name is Nathan. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and is really nice. He saved me from falling off a tree." she answered. My eyebrows rose at that last part.

"Ok…?" I managed to get out. Anna and I started walking again, or, in Anna's case, skipping. I sighed. Anna could be really annoying at times, but I still loved her. She is my best friend, after all.

We finally arrived at our school, Central High (so unoriginal, right?), and we parted ways. I walked to my locker, grabbing my Algebra book, pencil bag, and notebook. I quickly shut my locker when the warning bell blazed through the halls. I had 2 minutes to get to class.

I started to walk to class, softly singing my favorite song.

"**Please, please forgive me.**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And barely conscious you'll say to no one**

**Isn't something missing?**

**You won't **–" My song was abruptly stopped when I ran into someone. I was knocked to the floor, my books scattered everywhere.

I sat up, pushing my long hair out of my face. I started gathering up my books when I saw another person sitting up. I looked up, setting my eyes on the familiar boy.

"Cody!" I said, realizing that I must have knocked him down. Cody Vans has been one of my friends for years. Though I don't know him very well, I still consider him a friend, since he is really nice to me and actually talks to me, unlike the rest of the high schoolers.

I put my books down, and quickly stood up, offering a hand to Cody. He looked at me, smiled, and then took my hand. I helped him up, and was going to say something when the bell rang, startling us both. I started gathering my books again. In my peripheral vision, I saw Cody bend down to pick up my discarded notebook. He started flipping thought it.

I hastily stood up, books in hand, and snatched my notebook away from him. His green eyes shown with amusement as I hurriedly hid my notebook from sight. I looked up at him with a mock glare.

"My. Stuff. Don't. Touch." I said. He laughed and grabbed a book out of my hand.

"For your information, this is my Algebra book." he stated. I looked away.

"Fine." I mumbled, tucking my white lock of hair behind my ear. I had dark brown hair, and one lock was dyed white.

We walked to class, completely silent. I took this time to look over my friend. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt that matched his eyes, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and his light brown hair was messier than normal. I suspect his hair was messy because of the fall.

I didn't realize I was staring until Cody turned to look at me. He smiled.

"You know, you're a really good singer." said Cody. I blushed and looked away, focusing my brown eyes on anything other than the boy next to me. After I composed myself, I looked at him and smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't really paying attention –" I started but was cut off.

"It's fine, Sadie." he said, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back.

We finally arrived at class, about 5 minutes late. Our teacher stood up.

"Mr. Vans, Miss Augreen, you're late. Why?" she asked. Cody spoke up.

"We had an incident in the hallway, and we are really sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now take your seats." said the teacher. Cody and I went to our seats. I sat down next to Anna, who was giving me a curious stare.

"What?" I finally whispered, after 5 minutes of her looking at me. She gave me the same sly smile that I had given her this morning.

"What happened?" she asked. I sighed, raising a pale finger to my mouth, gesturing her to be quiet.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered. She went back to listening to the lesson, while I thought about what had just happened.

Maybe I was missing something about Fridays. They aren't all that bad…

**Finally done with this chapter. I know it's short, but I tried. Please review!**


	3. Normal Gymnastics? I Think Not!

**Here is another chapter for "The Snags and Serenity of Love." This story really lets me unwind and be able to write freely about anything, not having certain personalities to match. I'm really glad to write this, and would love it if I had alot of reviews (hint hint)!**

**Speaking of reviews, I have a loyal reader and reviewer who I would love to thank. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**u r awesome **_**for being so awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! It really means alot and keeps me motivated!**

**Ok, I've been planning on making the chapters have alternating POVs, but it's really easy to write from Sadie's POV, so this is going to be from her POV.**

**Chapter 3: Normal Gymnastics? I Think Not!**

I walked into the gym, my gym bag jiggling with my change of clothes. It was Monday, one of days I had my gymnastics practice. I had always wondered why we had all of the bars and beams for gymnastics, but only had one ratty volleyball net…

I dropped my gym bag on the floor, watching through the windows as Anna, Nathan, and Jordan played floor hockey in the main gym. I sighed. He was all she ever talked about, and it was quite tiring. It was always "Nathan this" or "Nathan that." Ugh. You don't ever hear me saying, "Oh, Cody looked so cute today."

Wait a sec, where the heck did _that_ come from?

I shook those thoughts from my head, tearing my eyes from the window. I set my bag down by the wall, and went over to the floor. I stretched, doing the splits and backbends to ready myself. I looked around the room, seeing the wedge mats for beginners, and the bars, vaults, beams, and rings that I was to practice on. Today, I was to review my floor combination, and then practice my strength on the rings.

I got up from my right split, fully stretched. I could just imagine Anna right now, saying, "How the heck can you bend like that? You aren't human!" I smiled at the thought of her disbelieving face. I pushed my ponytail behind me, and straightened out the shorts I wore over my leotard. I walked to the edge of the floor, thinking over my combination. After a few minutes of thought, I went into action. (AN: For this, imagine Mission Impossible music playing.)

I started in a pose, crouching low to the ground, looking like, as I would think, a trampled frog. My head shot up, and I did a dive roll from the floor. I stood up straight, looking around as if scoping the perimeter. I did a volleyball dive into a grounded barrel roll, my legs extending in the air in a v-shape. I rolled to my knees, and then jumped to my feet. I ran to the other edge of the floor, midway turning around and sliding to the floor. I slid into a back extension, landing the handstand in my right split. I curled my back leg around me, much like the scorpion in dance terms. I rotated with my leg, ending up in my left split. I pushed up from the splits and quickly did a back walkover. I ended up almost in the middle of the floor, and got ready for my final move. I took a running start and started with a cartwheel. I landed my cartwheel backwards and launched into a back handspring. After landing my back handspring, I jumped into a back flip. I landed the flip and spun around in a circle, and did a layout. I rolled over to my back, and jumped up. I did one final scope of the place, then went down in my splits, holding my right hand out like a gun.

I stood up from the floor, feeling a bit tired. Every time I review that combination, it takes everything out of me. _'I still have to work on a few things though,'_ I thought. _'I stumbled a bit on my back flip, my legs didn't feel straight in my extension, and my scorpion bend was not horizontal enough!' _

I walked over to my bag, taking out a bottle of water. I never drink water, yet my family has been trying to get me to drink water. It can get annoying sometimes, but I just know that they care for my health.

I took a sip of the water, quickly putting it down when the purified taste registered on my tongue. I walked over to the rings, reaching in the white bucket by the rings for chalk. Gymnasts use chalk on their hands so that it is easier to rotate their hands while performing on the bars, rings, or beams.

Once my hands were at least a shade lighter than usual, I walked up steps, grabbing the cane at the bottom. I used the cane to grab one ring, then set the cane down. I hung onto the ring, freely stepping off the platform. I swung to the other ring, and grabbed it, now having a ring in each hand. Below me I saw the foam block pit, a safe landing for any unstable gymnast.

Using the rings, I swung around a bit, performing a few flips and tricks. I hung upside down, doing midair splits. After swinging around a lot, a just decided to work on my strength, and hung upside down. I closed my eyes, finally feeling calm. Well, until…

I heard a noise, and opened one eye. Right in front of me was Cody, staring at me. He saw me look at him and immediately talked to me.

"Hi, Sadie!"

"Ahh!" was my reply as I fell from the rings, very much startled. I landed in the pit, completely covered with foam blocks. I heard faint laughter coming from above me, and I pushed the blocks off of myself, glaring at the laughing boy.

"What'cha do that for?" I practically yelled at him. His laughter became more frequent.

"It was just a great opportunity, sorry," he replied, chuckling. I grabbed a foam block, noticing how close he was to the edge of the platform.

"Well, fine. Why don't you just sit and join me?" I smirked. At the word sit, I threw the block at him. He went tumbling into the pit, also getting covered with foam. He plucked the foam blocks off of himself, and took his turn to glare at me.

"What did you do _that _for? I'm not Inuyasha, you know," he grumbled. I laughed, greatly impressed that he knew my reference. I climbed over to the side of the pit, getting on solid ground. I held out my hand to Cody, and he took it, giving me a kind, but hesitant, smile. I helped him out of the pit, and walked over to grab my bag. I put a t-shirt over my leotard top, and walked over Cody, who was waiting by the door. We walked into the main gym, taking note of Anna, Jordan, and Nathan just starting to play football. Cody looked at me.

"You wanna join them?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly. We walked over to the three players, after I put my stuff down. Cody walked over to Nathan, while I went to talk to Anna. On my way over to her, I saw Anna waggle her eyebrows at me. I sighed. She was never going to let the incident in the hallway go.

Later, I ran past Anna, who was trying to block me from catching the ball. Cody threw the ball, and I caught it at the end of the gym. Cody, Jordan, and I cheered, while Anna and Nathan grumbled. In other words, we made a touchdown.

I high-fived my teammates, and shook hands with the losers. I went to go sit on the bench, completely exhausted. I looked up when I heard footsteps, and saw Cody making his way over to me. He sat down, panting just a little bit. He turned to me.

"So, you can sing, you're flexible, and you are awesome at football. What's next? Are you a piano virtuoso?" he asked sarcastically. I smirked.

"Actually, I am learning how to play the piano. Right now, though, the only thing I can play would be the Legend of Zelda theme, although I am working on Kingdom Hearts music too," I replied, laughing. Cody laughed with me.

'_This was fun!'_ I thought, smiling to myself. As Cody, Anna, Nathan, Jordan, and I walked to McDonalds, I thought over the day. _'This was not a normal practice day. I had fun. And I had great friends with me too,'_ I blushed at that thought, Cody's face popping into my mind. I walked with the group, completely happy with the outcome of practice. _'I wonder if Wednesday's practice will be normal. Well, with them around, I think not!'_

**Another chapter done! Ah, I personally like this one. I have been a gymnast and dancer for years, so I was happy to make Sadie a gymnast. Oh, the reference for Inuyasha was just a random thing. I love Inuyasha (and other animes!). **

**Please review!**


End file.
